


Sweet Games

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanted a bit of Ironqrow fluff, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Let's just pretend that Pocky exists in Remnant., M/M, Spoilers, Teasing, That way this works., The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: After Nora brings in too much Pocky, Qrow decides to share some of the treats with James.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	Sweet Games

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pocky Day. I have no excuse nor regrets.

** _"Okay everyone! Get over here and grab a box!"_ **

Barely ten minutes since rejoining the group and already Qrow was regretting turning down James's invitation to breakfast. He let out a sigh and set down his coffee, rubbing his temples as the gaggle of giggling teenagers started bouncing over to the table. Nora, who was standing on one of the chairs, was holding up several bags with a triumphant grin. There was no reason to be so loud this early in the morning.

Then again, maybe he was just old.

God that word tasted bad on his tongue for some reason.

"Can't you save the shenanigans for later?" he asked. "We have weapon upgrades to do today, right? You can be noisy then."

"What's going on?" Oscar yawned. "Isn't it only seven in the morning? A bit early to be noisy, don't you think?"

"Yes!" Nora giggled, shoving a red box into his hands. "But, today is Pocky Day! So get over here and grab your tasty biscuit sticks! Share them with your friends! Keep your blood sugar up!"

Ren simply rolled his eyes, giving Nora a light tap on the shoulder to get her to sit down. "Nora, you're just doing this for the Pocky Game and you know it."

Nora pouted, pouring the rest of the boxes onto the table and earning an indignant squawk from Qrow. There weren't just red boxes. Some were green, others pink. There were several different flavors, including ones Qrow had never heard of. Everyone gathered around and started stacking the boxes, sorting by size and flavors and making space so that Ren and Jaune could set the table for breakfast.

"So what if I wanna do the Pocky Game?" Nora grumbled. "It's fun!"

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Pocky Game?"

Yang and Ruby snickered, leaning on his shoulders as they rolled their eyes. Yang reached over and grabbed a box labeled 'chocolate banana'. "It's a game where two people eat one piece of the biscuit until they meet in the middle. Person who eats the most wins."

Ruby nodded, grabbing the biggest of the strawberry flavor. "But some people, like Nora, use it as a way to get people to kiss."

Weiss grabbed a box of milk tea flavor, giving the thundery red-head a pat on the back. "Which is another way to win, but Nora always loses."

Nora's hands landed on the table with a hard, frustrated smack. "It's not my fault Ren doesn't play fair!"

"Excuse me," Ren chuckled. "But I do, in fact, play fair."

"You snap the Pocky before I get my second bite in!"

"You should know by now to never share those with me."

"Meanie!"

Qrow sighed, watching as the kids continued their debate over the fairness of the Pocky Game rules while they cooked up omelettes and toast. While this game didn't seem any way productive to their mission at hand, it did seem rather good at getting them to relax enough to enjoy themselves. And after everything that'd happened over the last several weeks, they needed it.

_I wonder…_

"Mind if I take a few boxes, kiddos?" he asked. "Just for a snack?"

Blake shrugged and tossed him a couple. "I don't think we'll be able to finish them all ourselves. We might have to just pass them out around campus at this rate."

"We could always use them to top ice cream," Jaune offered.

Ren shrugged. "Or in hot cocoa."

**_"NO!"_** Nora stuck a biscuit in her mouth, storming over to Ren. "We're gonna do this the right way! Get over here!"

"Nora! What part of 'do nothing to the cook' do you not get?!"

"The 'nothing to' part!"

Deciding this might be the best time to slip out, Qrow grabbed his treats, finished his coffee, and scurried out of the room before the chaos could truly ensue. Knowing them, that kitchen would be a mess before they even had a chance to open all of the boxes. He couldn't help but smile.

_It's nice to see them so calm. _

Qrow looked at the boxes in his hands, noting the flavors weren't very common outside of Atlas unless it was a seasonal event. Peppermint, salted caramel, hot chili spice, and spiced mocha. All good choices. He let out a chuckle and started heading back towards James's quarters.

_Yeah. I can work with this. _

* * *

James was just about to start eating when Qrow waltzed back into his quarters. Not that he minded, but he'd only made enough bacon and eggs for himself. He'd have to make more, and he honestly didn't have much time left before he had to head out.

_Guess I could just order something on the way to work. Have someone pick it up for me. _

"Have a seat," James said. "I'll get you some coffee-"

"No need," Qrow assured. "Just came by to keep you company."

James cocked a brow. "The kids are getting rambunctious again?"

"What? No. No, not at all-" He rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "Okay, yeah, they are. I needed some quiet time."

"I figured as much. Still, some coffee is the least I can offer. I don't have time to make more breakfast."

Qrow shook his head, taking a seat on James's right. "No worries, Jimbo. I'll get something later. Let's just…relax for a bit."

James knew there was something else on Qrow's mind, but decided not to push the matter. He turned his attention back to his meal and the breakfast slowly passed in pleasant silence. At some point, he felt Qrow lean over and rest against his shoulder, nuzzling in close much like a bird in the cold. James wrapped his arm around him, smiling softly.

This was definitely just what the doctor ordered.

"So I was thinking," James started, finishing the last of his coffee. "Since the kids will be working on their weapons today, I figured we could set aside some time to work on our own? I have a two hour lunch today, so we could probably squeeze in some one on one time. Or if you'd prefer, we can see about getting your cape repaired."

"Dat soumds good."

James looked at Qrow, content replaced with confusion until he saw a pair of expectant red eyes staring at him. A long chocolate biscuit resting in his mouth like a cigar. "Qrow-"

"Youm knowm howda play, righd?" Qrow asked, barely managing a smirk without dropping the treat. "Ferson who eash tah most wins. Or do I gotsta 'splain it more?"

_So that's why he came back. That sneaky bastard. My sneaky bastard. _

James rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Very well. If that's how you want to play."

Before Qrow could even attempt to bite, James swiped the treat with his free hand, pulled him close, and gently pressed a kiss to Qrow's lips. He couldn't help but chuckle at Qrow's surprised 'mh?', and as he pulled away he took a moment to appreciate the soft blush working its way onto his face on his face. The way those gentle red eyes dilated oh so slightly. The look on the poor huntsman's face was worth its weight in gold. Without a moment to spare, he finished the biscuit in three bites.

"I think this means I win," he said, clearing the table and leaving Qrow stunned in his seat. "So then, we'll meet up around noon in my office then?"

"Uh…sure?" Qrow shook his head, trying to focus again. "Wait, that was cheating! We're supposed to meet in the middle or something. I want a do over."

James smirked. "A do over? Don't you need these to do that?" He held up the box of Pocky, trying not to lose it at Qrow's shocked expression. "How'd you know the chili was my favorite?"

Qrow went slack jawed. "I, you, that's, how did you-?"

"We can try again later, Qrow."

"No, we're trying again now! Gimme those!"

James couldn't hold back anymore. As Qrow jumped out of the chair and tried to snatch the Pocky back, he let out a hearty laugh and took a big step back, carefully dropping the dishes into the sink before hurrying back toward the couch. Qrow tried to get them back via crow-form, but James just slipped the box into his coat pocket. A few more swoops, a couple of ducks, and then Qrow shifted back to form, practically tackling the general and sending them both onto the couch, James on his back while Qrow lay on top.

If he didn't have to head to work soon, he'd have gladly stay like this.

Qrow's ears burned red as he looked away, the full realization of their position finally dawning on him. "Uh…I might have uh…sorry, Jim."

James smiled, reaching up and softly cupping his face in his metal hand. He only now realized he still wasn't wearing his gloves. Regardless, Qrow naturally leaned into the touch, his eyes half-hooded in content.

"I promise," James said softly, "we'll try it again properly later. But right now I have to go take care of some paperwork. Meet me at noon?"

"Sure thing." Qrow smiled, leaning in close. "That I promise."

The two shared one last kiss, and then Qrow let him up. He straightened his clothes, fixed his hair, and soon James was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
